


Doctor Who Drawings

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, Classic Who, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, New Who, Pencil, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: Just some drawings I'm doing from Doctor Who, including the classic and modern series.Chapter index:Chapter 1: Welcome, Doctor (Thirteenth Doctor)Chapter 2: First DoctorChapter 3: Eleventh DoctorChapter 4: Second DoctorChapter 5: Tenth DoctorChapter 6: Twelfth DoctorChapter 7: Ninth DoctorChapter 8: Third DoctorChapter 9: Be a Doctor (Eleven and Clara Oswald)Chapter 10: War DoctorChapter 11: Fourth DoctorChapter 12: Jamie McCrimmonChapter 13: Rose TylerChapter 14: Amy Pond





	1. Welcome, Doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I intend to make drawings of all the Doctors and possibly also of the companions, and I believe it is the fairer starting welcoming the new Doctor!


	2. First Doctor




	3. Eleventh Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleventh Doctor in "The Snowmen".


	4. Second Doctor




	5. Tenth Doctor




	6. Twelfth Doctor




	7. Ninth Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic!


	8. Third Doctor




	9. Be a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"Then what do I do?"  
> -"What you've always done. Be a Doctor!"


	10. War Doctor

 


	11. Fourth Doctor




	12. Jamie McCrimmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite companion from the Classic Series!


	13. Rose Tyler




	14. Amy Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciate!


End file.
